The Morehouse School of Medicine proposes to hold a conference targeting primary care providers and health care policy makers. The aim of the conference is to help primary care providers improve the outcomes in primary care by highlighting the latest and best science available, the barriers that prevent the translation of the best science to practice for individuals and communities, and provide strategies to improve individual practices and community based programs to close the gap between knowledge and practice. The conference will be a 3-day conference scheduled for March 8-11, 2001 in Atlanta, Georgia. The target audience is primary care providers and health policy makers in the Southeastern United States. It is expected that 150-2000 people will attend the conference. The conference will focus on six major areas targeted by Healthy People 2010 (Cardiovascular Health, Infectious Disease and HIV, Immunization, Diabetes and Obesity, Cancer, and Mental Health) with marked disparities in health outcomes among populations. The conference format will include didactic lectures, plenary sessions, and skills enhancement workshops. The proceedings of the conference, a supplement to the medical journal Ethnicity and Disease, will be published in the Fall of 2001.